Oleandera
by Tiny Chelle
Summary: Marriage to a Malfoy can be dangerous... even deadly. In order to survive, one must learn the Rules of Engagement... RR rated 'R' for sex in later chapters, and mild violenceswearing
1. Prologue: Where It All Began

****

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry, and the gang belong to J.K.R. Oleandera, and the Vienna branch of the Malfoy family are my characters. If you are going to use them, please ask my permission.

Synopsis: A Malfoy by birth, and destined for great things. Named for a flower, as dangerous as it is beautiful. She is timeless, immortal; her name... Oleandera 

**__**

Prologue: Where It All Began

**Vienna, Austria: **

She sat by the bed, holding her mother's hand. It had been hours since she'd fallen asleep. Would she ever wake again? She stirred. "Oleandera?"

"I'm here mother." The child tried not to cry. Her mother was so weak. "Would you like some water?"

"No." her mother rasped. She sat up a bit. "The baby... was it a boy?" She asked softly

"Yes... it was." With a sigh, Almeria Malfoy fell back on the pillows; a single tear making it's way down her cheek. "A son after all this time... and he doesn't live to be an hour old."

"It's alright Mother. You'll have many more children. As soon as you're well--" 

"I'm not getting better. Not this time. I've born your father eleven children, eight of whom are still living. Girls or not... I'll bare him no more." She began to cough. Blood was at her lips.

Oleandera began to cry. "Don't leave me Mother. I don't want to be alone!"

"You won't be alone child. Help will always come to you, if you need it." With those words, she closed her eyes, and slept.

"Is she dead?" A voice from the doorway inquired. Oleandera glared up at the man who was her father. "No, only sleeping."

"Damn her." He hissed. "After all these years of waiting for son, and the bitch can't even bring him into the world healthy... Go to bed. I'll tend to her."

"I'd rather stay--"

"You will do as I say. Go. Now."

Oleandera rose, and left the room, making her way toward her own quarters in the East Wing. Selena was awake and waiting for her. "Is Mummy going to get better?" The little girl's lips were trembling, and her eyes were full of tears. Oleandera plastered a smile on her face. Of course she is. Just you wait and see."

She climbed into bed with her little sister, and in a very few moments was asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A house elf came and woke them at six. Her father ran a tight house, and breakfast was served promptly at seven. Her father insisted that they bathe every morning. They must be perfectly groomed before they sat down to breakfast.

Oleandera helped her sister into her dress, and brushed her tangled curls, putting it up into a neat plait. They had just finished when the knock came at the door. "Come!"

The door opened, and her older sister came in, carrying two year old Florence on her hip. Hope was her only older sister still at home. Marietta and Lauralei had both married, and were starting families of their own. "Are you ready to go down?" Hope asked. She sounded tired, and looked old for a girl of seventeen. "Almost." Oleandera replied. "Where are the others?"

"Vivian accidentally spilled a bottle of perfume on the floor. Ameena is helping her clean it up. Let's go down."

They walked out, and down the winding stairs that led to the first floor, and the dining room. Vivian and Ameena were already standing quietly beside their chairs. Hope set Florence down beside her own chair, then proceeded to the end of the table. In her mother's absence, she was expected to serve. Oleandera took her place in between Selena and Vivian. She saw one of Vivian's plaits was coming undone, and hurried to fix it before her father came down. 

"Good Morning." His greeting was cold. He stopped at each place, giving each of his daughter's a thorough going-over, before he took his place at the head of the table. He sat first, and his daughters followed. As his nod, the house elves brought in the food. He took a bite, testing it, then nodded. The house elves and the girls looked relieved. On days when the meal wasn't satisfactory, there was hell to pay. "Your mother died early this morning." he said it so quickly, that at first, Oleandera wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "Mother is--"

"Dead. That's what I said, isn't it?" Hope dropped her cup, and it shattered on the floor. Selena let out a small whimper. Ameena sat, with her hands in her lap, trying not to cry. Five year old Vivian didn't hide her tears. She let out a loud wail, then began sobbing. "I want Mummy! I want Mummy!"

"Silence!" their father had stood and was looking murderous. "That is enough. You will control yourselves. This can not have come as a surprise. Hope," turning to his eldest. "As soon as a respectable period of time has passed, you will be getting married. I arranged a suitable match for you before the death of your mother. Her _unfortunate_ passing is no reason to change plans. In the meantime, you will teach Oleandera how to run a house. Her time is not far off. Now, I have business to attend to." he threw down his napkin, and stalked out of the room.

"Well," Oleandera's voice betrayed no emotion. "I suppose the children should go prepare their lessons. Come along." She picked Florence up from her chair, and taking Vivian's hand, led them upstairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Late that night, in her bed, Oleandera wept. Wept for the Mother who had left her; the sister who was to be sold like an animal; for her little brother who _should_ have lived; but most of all, for herself. She was alone. In that moment, she made herself a promise. She would be strong. She would survive. She would not love; for to love, was to be weak.; and the weak did not survive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: ok, here's the first chapter. If you like, review. If you don't like, review anyway. If enough ppl like it, I'll post another chapter.


	2. Marriage to a Malfoy

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry, and the gang belong to J.K.R. Oleandera, and the Vienna branch of the Malfoy family are my characters. If you are going to use them, please ask my permission.  
  
Synopsis: A Malfoy by birth, and destined for great things. Named for a flower, as dangerous as it is beautiful. She is timeless, immortal; her name... Oleandera   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Marriage to a Malfoy  
  
  
  
In the weeks that followed Hope did her best to prepare Oleandera for what lay ahead. "It will be different once I'm gone. You'll have to oversee everything by yourself. Plus, take care of the children. Ask the house elves to help you in that area. Oh, and make sure you never go in Father's study. I went in there once to be sure it was clean, and he hit me." She sighed. "I'm sorry for you. I get to escape, while you must stay here."  
  
"Escape! But you don't even know the man you are to marry. He could be someone awful. Like Laureli's husband." she shivered. Their sister Laureli was married to a beast of a man. Their father had arranged her marriage to one of the most powerful and wealthy wizards in Vienna. She had married Sigmund St. Clair when she was seventeen, and he forty. In the five years they had been married, she had managed to have six children, all of them boys. When she visited, she wasn't herself. Her spirit had been drained. She was but a shell of the happy girl she had been.  
  
"I suppose you're right. He could be like Sigmund." her eyes grew hard. "But nothing, nothing could be as bad as living in my father's house." she reached out and brushed Oleandera's cheek with her hand. "I only wish there were such an escape for you."  
  
Oleandera gave her a wry smile. "You heard what he said. My time isn't far off. I suspect as soon as you are married, he will be planning my match." she set the vase she had been inspecting back on the table. "I'm hungry. Let's go down to the kitchen and have some dinner."  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in July that Oleandera helped Hope into her wedding gown. "Does it fit all right?" Oleandera asked worriedly. They had just gotten the dress back from Madame Sophia's Dress Shop, and there would be no time to have it re-altered.   
  
"Yes, Olea, it's fine." Hope looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing the dress down. "I can't believe it." she said softly. "I'm going to be leaving here forever..."  
  
"Not forever. You will come back to visit."   
  
"Well..." Hope smiled bitterly. "It all depends on what my lord and husband decides." Her betrothed had come to dinner last month, where Hope had met him for the first. It wasn't that he was old. He was barely twenty-five, and he was extremely handsome. After dinner, he and Hope had sat, alone in the drawing room. There, he had informed her that her place was at home. She had no duties but to have healthy, male, children. He told her, quite calmly, that if she failed in her duty as wife, he wouldn't hesitate to send her back to her father. Hope had spent the night in tears as consequence of his cruel words.  
  
"I'm sure he will allow it. Just... give him what he wants."  
  
"That is easy for you to sat Oleandera. You aren't the one marrying the brute."  
  
"No, she isn't." her father spoke from the doorway. "Her husband has yet to be decided. Oleandera, come downstairs immediately. You have guests to attend to."  
  
"But Hope--"  
  
"There are the house elves to attend her." he took her elbow, and steered her out of the room. "You must learn obedience Oleandera. Your husband will not take kindly to obstinacy."  
  
"But... you said my husband was yet to be decided." her voice held a note of panic.  
  
"Yes, of course. But there isn't a man living who will allow you to treat him with anything but obedience."  
  
Oleandera went through the motions of greeting guests. After awhile, she lost track of al the people she had greeted. An hour later, when everyone was finally seated, the ceremony began. Hope looked lovely. The white of her gown contrasted beautifully with her chestnut curls, and brown eyes. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as Hope promised to, "love, honor, and obey."   
  
The entrance of three people at the back of the room distracted her. A handsome older man with long, white hair, and on is arm, an equally lovely woman with blond hair, and long slender fingers. They took seats in the last row, and the young man she suspected was their son, sat by them. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. He was tall. Taller even then her own father, and slender. His white blond hair was back, and away from his face, and his arms were crossed leisurely over his chest. He caught her eye, and winked. She blushed and turned away; utterly embarrassed at being caught.   
  
She suddenly realized that the ceremony was over and she stood along with the rest of the guests, applauding the bride and groom. As Hope passed, she looked at Oleandera. It was the look of a caged animal, who knew there was no escape.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
  
  
She could see the large ballroom from her hidden place behind a fern. After an hour of having her cheek kissed, and pinched by various relatives, she had taken the opportunity to escape outside. She sat on her bench under the tree, eating a cherry tart she had stolen from the kitchen. Everyone was dancing. The ladies looked like many colorful butterflies whirling about the ballroom. Her tart finished, she licked her fingers, and stood to go back into the house... and ran headlong into someone.  
  
She let out a yelp, and stumbled backwards. Two strong arms reached out to catch her before she fell. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, fine, thank--" she stopped. It was the boy who had come late. He grinned at her. "To you make it a habit to run into unsuspecting victims?"  
  
He was making fun of her! She lifted her chin defiantly. "Forgive me, but it was you who were in my way. Perhaps you should watch where you are going."   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "My, my... aren't we feisty."  
  
"No. I just prefer not to act like a doormat."   
  
He laughed. "You are something else entirely. You make me want to kiss you."  
  
"Kiss me?!" she was appalled. "Don't you even presume to--" whatever she would have said next was stopped when he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Her eyes closed, and she could think of nothing but how wonderful it felt to have his arms around her. Abruptly, he stopped. He looked shocked. "Forgive me. I don't usually..."  
  
She felt flustered. "It's quite alright. I'm sure you had no... well, I must be going back to the house. My sister will be looking for me."  
  
"Wait," he caught her arm. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oleandera. Oleandera Malfoy."  
  
He eyes grew wide. "Malfoy? You are... Nicholas Malfoy's daughter?"  
  
"Yes." she frowned. "Why--"  
  
"Your father wants to see you in his study immediately." his voice was cold now. As cold as her father's. "I shall accompany you."  
  
"That's quite alright. I am more then capable of finding my own way." she made to move around him, but he grabbed her wrist. "I was sent by your father to find you, and bring you back to his study."  
  
"Very well." he moved toward the house, tugging her with him. "Let go of my arm! Let go before you bruise me!"  
  
"If you don't shut up and hurry along, you'll have many more bruises." they went in the back door, through the kitchen, and down the hallway to her father's study. The young man rapped on the door. "Enter."  
  
He went in, dragging her after him. Her father was seated behind his desk, and the young man's father was standing directly behind him. "Ah," her father sounded pleased. "You found her. Excellent."  
  
"She was in the garden, Sir."  
  
"Now, now, none of this formality. We are after all family; and soon we shall be closer." he picked up his pen, and signed his name on the piece of parchment lying before him. "Done. All that is needed is Oleandera's signature." he held out the pen to her. "Sign it." he eyes were filled with something she couldn't quite understand. Triumph... malice...  
  
She took up the pen, and signed her name: Oleandera M. Malfoy.   
  
Then, she looked at the top of the paper: This is a formal document that on this day July 14, that Oleandera Malfoy, was betrothed to Draco L. Malfoy. Witnessed by Lucius Malfoy, and Nicholas Malfoy. Then came her signature at the bottom of the page, along with Draco's. "What--"  
  
"Oleandera, this is your cousin Draco Malfoy. Forgive me," he chuckled "your fiancee."  
  
  
  
A/N: So sorry about this chapter. Something was very wrong with my disk. Luckily, I found my backup, so for those of you interested, another chapter of my D/H fic "Telluride" will be out this weekend. Thanx! TC 


	3. The Rules of Engagement

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry, and the gang belong to J.K.R. Oleandera, and the Vienna branch of the Malfoy family are my characters. If you are going to use them, please ask my permission.  
  
Synopsis: Marriage to a Malfoy can be dangerous... even deadly. In order to survive, one must learn the Rules of Engagement...   
  
  
  
Chapter II: The Rules of Engagement  
  
  
  
  
  
Oleandera was speechless. "He-- my--"  
  
"It's a wonderful match." her father continued. "The lack of Pureblood families today is nothing shy of revolting. We will soon be overrun my Muggleborns' and half-breeds. Even some of the families that are of the purest lineage are... well... Enough. Oleandera, you may leave us. There are things that need to be discussed."  
  
"I'll take her back out to the ballroom, Sir."  
  
"You may call me Nicholas or Father if you wish."  
  
"Thank you Sir, I mean... Nicholas. Come." he held out his arm. Feeling completely numb, Oleandera took the offered arm.   
  
The minute they were out of sight, Draco dropped her arm. "Well," he drawled. "This is simply thrilling. I thought I would at least get to marry someone grown, and I get promised to a baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby. I'll be seventeen next month. Forgive me for not being an old maid of twenty. I didn't ask for this marriage!"  
  
"And you think I went begging on my knees to be married to you?" he sneered. "I would be more than happy to remain single; however, that didn't seem to fit into my father's illustrious plans." he put his hands in his pockets and started walking in the direction of the ballroom."  
  
"Well," she called after him. "If you are leaving me, I suppose I should go up to my room and do something useful; perhaps start thinking of names for our children." her last words stopped him. "Naturally, the first son will be Lucius, after your father. The next will be Nicholas, after mine; and, of course, our third son shall be named for you."  
  
He gave her a look of disgust. "We aren't even formally engaged yet, and you are already naming our children. Do you think that is appropriate?"  
  
"I see nothing wrong with it."  
  
"I do." his voice was a low growl.  
  
"Oh forgive me." her voice dripped sarcasm. "I didn't mean to offend my Lord and master." in two strides, he was beside her, and holding her arm in a vice like grip. "Don't you dare mock me. I can make your life a hell on earth."  
  
"I'm aware of that fact. Now, if you would be so kind as to release my arm, I believe I shall return to the party."  
  
"Oh, allow me to escort you. Surely it would not do for me to allow my fiance to return to the ballroom alone, having to walk through a darkened hallway."  
  
"Your gallantry is astonishing. DO you plan on continuing this... behavior, after we are married?"  
  
"As I said before, I didn't want to marry. We shall, of course, behave... in a certain manner in public. That will not extend to our private lives."  
  
"Ah, I see... a marriage of convenience, How quaint." they walked quickly, and in silence. There was a question she was dying to ask him. Although it was inappropriate, she felt she should know what she was up against. "Do you have a mistress?"  
  
His question surprised her, and he stopped walking, for the second time that evening. "What?"  
  
"You know... a mistress; a lover; a 'partner'. Do you have one?"  
  
"That, my dear, is none of your business."  
  
"Oh, but I think it is. I am going to be your wife." she laughed. "The mother of your children. If you do have a mistress... I think I have a right to know. After all, what's good for one is good for the other."  
  
"You will not take a lover. I will not have the gossips wagging their tongues about my family." he took her by the shoulders, and shook her. "You, my wife, will be beyond reproach. You need to learn that I, and not you are the one in charge. The sooner you learn that, the better off you will be." he learned forward and kissed her so hard, she felt her lips bruising. He pushed her away from him, and strode into the ballroom, leaving her leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^  
  
  
  
She had little difficulty finding her sister. Hope was standing, motionless, next to her handsome husband. He was engaged in a conversation with two other gentlemen, and paid her no notice. Hope looked Oleandera thought, as if she would collapse at any moment. Oleander a was sure that if her husband had not been griping her am so tightly, Hope would have sat down long ago.   
  
In a moment's decision, Oleandera decided to rescue her sister. "Won't you please excuse us for a few minutes Maxim? There is someone who wishes to speak with Hope." she smiled at her sister, who looked quite relieved, but Maxim Du Bois did not release his wife's arm. "and who might that be?"  
  
"Our... aunt." Oleandera replied, thinking quickly.  
  
"Yes..." his eyebrow was arched so high, it reached his hair.  
  
"Narcissa." a new voice interjected. "Narcissa Malfoy. I am Lucius' wife. I'm sure you won't object to my stealing your bride away for a few minutes?"  
  
"No, not at all." he replied politely, and with a glare at Oleandera, he released his wife, and turned back to his guests. "Why don't you get some food dear?" Narcissa said, giving Hope a sympathetic look. "You look famished. I would like to have a few words with your sister."  
  
^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
  
  
"I didn't know he was your son." Oleander a said, as she and Mrs. Malfoy made themselves comfortable in large chairs in one of the many sitting rooms. "Well, I knew he must be, because I saw you come in together; but if I hadn't, I would have taken you for his sister. You don't look old enough to have a child of his age."  
  
"Well," Narcissa chuckled. "When I was your age, I was married, and about to give birth to Draco. I had him two weeks before my seventeenth birthday."  
  
"Really?" Oleandera was astonished.  
  
"Yes. I married the day I turned sixteen. I missed my last year of school in order to marry." she sighed. "A year later, I gave birth to our son. I wanted so much for him... and in the end, he ended up just like his father." her eyes were slightly clouded, and she looked as if she might cry.   
  
"Madam, although I admit I am none to thrilled about marrying your son, I am determined to make our marriage work. I could fight it, but it would only make me miserable. My father is a strong man, and when he makes a decision, there is no going back."  
  
"A very sensible plan my dear. But I must warn you... my son is not a kind man. I am certain he will do everything in his power to make you miserable,"  
  
"Yes... he promised as much; I am prepared Madam." she hesitated. "Does your son have a mistress?"  
  
"This last question took Narcissa off guard. Her mouth hung open, and then she began to laugh. A high, tinkling laugh that was pleasing to the ear. "What a question. Have you heard gossip?"  
  
"No, none. Only..." she blushed. "I asked him, and he refused to tell me."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. One can hardly expect a man to tell his fiancé such a thing; but since you asked... yes, he does."  
  
"Well, oh, I..." Oleandera was extremely uncomfortable. She hadn't actually expected him to have a mistress; and now that she knew he did, she didn't expect that it would upset her as much as it did. "Why doesn't he marry her then?"  
  
"I believe he might have, only it wasn't a suitable match. Oh, she comes from a Pureblood family, but let us say... Ms. Parkinson is a bit... loose. Even her in school years she was so. If she had been discreet, it might have been acceptable, but she flaunted her lovers in public. No," Narcissa shook her head. "Marriage to her would not have been prudent."  
  
"Does he... love her?" This subject was beginning to greatly interest her. She was determined never to love, and it would be much easier not to love him, if he was in love with someone else.   
  
"I really don't know. Perhaps you should ask him yourself."  
  
"What a perfect opportunity. Here I am." Draco stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He walked forward, and kissed Narcissa. "Good evening mother. How kind of you to share the details of my private life with the world. Miss Malfoy," he held out a hand to her. "You father would like us to rejoin the party. He has an announcement he would like to make."  
  
Oleandera stood, and took his hand. "Lead the way Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The guests were all gathered around several large tables, which had been set up for the occasion. Her father called for attention, and raised his glass. "I wish to thank all of you for attending this evening. It gives me great pleasure to see one of my daughters well married. That said, there seems no time like the present to announce the engagement of the next in line." there was a murmur from the guests, and many eyes turned toward Oleandera. "It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my daughter, Oleandera, to Mr. Draco Malfoy."   
  
There was applause as the two stood, and Draco led the way up to the front. "There marriage will take place in the spring, when Mr. Malfoy turns twenty." There was more applause as Draco took a ring from his pocket, and slipped in on her finger. It was beautiful, with a large round diamond in the center, with a ruby nestled on either side. Draco leaned forward, and kissed her, essentially sealing their contract. It felt wonderful, and she wished it could last forever, but after a moment, he pulled away.  
  
"Now, now," he whispered. "Save that for when we are married, and alone." he turned, her to face their guests, and after a moment, led them back up the isle. He pulled out her chair, and seated her. Then, brushing her hair away from her ear, he leaned down and whispered, "If you ever go prying into my personal matters again, you will be the sorriest mortal ever born." he smiled, and sat down next to her.   
  
She did not reply. How was it that his threats could make her feel so cold?  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
Next chapter: Of Mysteries and Mistresses  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this next installment. Even if you didn't, I'd still like your opinion. So, please, please, review. 


	4. Of Mysteries and Mistresses

Disclaimer: Draco, Harry, and the gang belong to J.K.R. Oleandera, and the Vienna branch of the Malfoy family are my characters. If you are going to use them, please ask my permission.  
  
Synopsis: Marriage to a Malfoy can be dangerous... In order to survive, one must learn the Rules of Engagement... but what happens when the mistress comes into play...  
  
  
  
Chapter III: Of Mysteries and Mistresses  
  
  
  
Much later that evening, after the guests went home, and the house was sleeping, Oleandera went to find her father. She found in in front of a fire, in his study, sipping bourbon from a glass. "You should be asleep."  
  
"I wished to speak with you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"My engagement."  
  
"There is no backing out Oleandera. The contract is signed. The match has been made, and you will abide by my decision."  
  
"I wasn't going to try and go back on my word. I only wanted to know why. Why this man? I am not stupid father. There are plenty of rich men in this country who would have made me a suitable husband."  
  
"You are clever. Perhaps too clever for a woman... I am getting old. Not one foot in the grave, but I am certainly not in my prime. I will never have a son... Lucius wrote to me some time ago. It seems that his fortunes have depleted over the years. He has property, it is true, but it requires funds to keep it up. We came to a decision. You would marry his son. I would give you a large dowry. In exchange, I would get a lovely bit of property that he owns here, in Austria.   
  
Oleandera was shocked, and could not hide it. "You mean... I was never 'chosen' to marry him?"  
  
"In a way, you were. You were the oldest unmarried daughter. Had Hope not already been promised to Maxim DuBois, she would have married young Draco."  
  
"I see." she rose, to leave.  
  
'Stay a moment. I have more news for you. On my death, you will again be mistress of Roselands. I am leaving it to you, and your husband."  
  
"But I'm not your oldest child. Surely Laureli or Hope--"  
  
"Sigmund is a fool, who will drink himself into an early grave, and as for DuBois," his lip curled. "He would kill me in an instant if he thought he would gain my fortune and Roselands... No" he smiled coldly. "You, my dear, win by default."  
  
He reached out, and moved a tendril of her hair back into place. In his eyes, she saw something he had never shown her in all her seventeen years. Love. "It is a pity you were not born a boy..." he sighed, and sat back in his chair, all trace of affection gone. "Go to bed Oleandera. I wish to be alone."  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*   
  
  
  
"Ah, so here you are." Oleandera looked up from her book to see her future mother-in-law standing before her. "I searched heaven and earth for you, and then was informed by the servants that you were in the garden. "  
  
"Yes," Oleandera smiled. "I come here often to think, and be alone."  
  
"It is indeed beautiful... it was your mother's creation if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Yes. My father gave it to her as a wedding gift. The only gift he ever gave her. She expanded it over the years. She even added a maze."  
  
"Really? Sometime you must show me."  
  
Oleandera smiled. "Perhaps."  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*   
  
  
  
I wondered when you would decide to grace me with your presence. Pansy stood in the doorway to her bedroom, her arms folded. Draco lounged on her bed, removing his shoes. "You don't visit for a week, and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"  
  
Draco got up, and started toward her. "That is the general idea, yes. I need you. Now." In a matter of seconds, their clothes were on a pile on the floor, and he was moving over her."  
  
"Perhaps when you are finished, you'd like to see your son."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*   
  
  
  
She was still dozing when he told her.   
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"What?!" she didn't even try to hide her dismay. In a way, Draco almost felt sorry for her. He knew she had long harbored the secret hope of him marrying her.  
  
"Yes. My father's doing. He arranged it all. I simply signed my name on the document."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"My cousin. Oleandera Malfoy, from Austria. Pretty girl, but... not my taste."  
  
"When?" she had started to dress.   
  
"In April, after my birthday. There is no need for you to attend." how easily he made everything sound like an order."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "I had thought--"  
  
"Yes, I know you did; and to answer your question, on the death of her father, I will inherit everything. The money, the land, even" he snorted. "'Roselands."  
  
"Draco, I have more then enough money. We could get married. Make a life for our son--"  
  
"Pansy." his voice was curt. "I'm getting tired of this conversation. It seems every time I come here, we discuss it. You are my mistress. My whore. Gentlemen do not marry their whores. Only Muggles do that."  
  
"But... your son."  
  
"I've made provisions for my son. He has my name, and my protection. When the time comes, he will receive an education.. I've even set aside money for him. He will get a quarter of it when he turns seventeen, and the rest when he turns twenty-one."  
  
"Protection! Money! A fine way to treat your heir."  
  
"He is my son. but he is not my heir. My heir shall be the first, and possibly only son of Oleandera and myself."  
  
"You always were a bastard. Get out!" she shrieked. "Get out now!"  
  
He laughed. "I'm going my dear, and unlike your countless other lovers, I won't be coming back." he buttoned the last button on his shirt, and apparated. The vase intended for his head, smashed against the wall.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*   
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" Lucius asked. "I've been waiting for two hours."  
  
"I was out."  
  
"Seeing that Parkinson tramp, I have no doubt."  
  
"I don't think that is any of your affair."  
  
In a flash, Lucius was on his feet. He raised his hand and hit Draco, hard, knocking him to the floor. "You will not ruin this for me. Not now! If Nicholas were to find out, he might have second thoughts about receiving you as a son-in-law."  
  
Draco stood, and gingerly touched his lip. There was blood. "I don't believe my having a mistress would change his mind. He has one I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't have a child by his whore. The fact that you do, and that you've hidden it from him... I believe that might."  
  
"I'll be more careful in the future." Draco said, in a bored voice.   
  
"You will immediately send a letter to Ms. Parkinson informing her of the change in your relationship."  
  
"That is not your decision to make!" Draco was seething. How dare Lucius make demands on him?!  
  
"It became my decision the moment you started flaunting that tramp all over London. Write the letter, or you'll lose everything. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Thoughts flooded his mind. Pansy... a fortune... his son... Oleandera... Really, it wasn't that difficult of a decision. "Yes. We understand each other."  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*   
  
  
  
Oleandera was exhausted. She had spent the entire day with Narcissa. She really did like the woman, but sometimes she could be a bit much at times. She excused herself, and went up to her room, to rest before supper. Her head had barely touched the pillow before she was asleep.  
  
She awoke three hours later to the supper bell. She got up, and quickly donned a light blue gown, then hurried downstairs. "My dear, you look lovely." Narcissa said, smiling at her future daughter-in-law. "Would you not say so Draco?"  
  
Draco was looking at her. There was something in his eyes she couldn't quite make out. "Yes. Lovely." Those two words were his only to her throughout the two hours dinner.  
  
Nicholas and Lucius mostly discussed the Ministry, and the last World Cup. "...Yes, he is spectacular. In fact, Draco attended Hogwarts with Mr. Wood, didn't you Draco?" without even waiting for his son's reply, he resumed talking with Nicholas.  
  
Draco looked very handsome, even though he sat at the table doing nothing; saying nothing. He looked up at her, and she looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. She stood up quickly, making the excuse that she felt overheated. She didn't hear him as he got up to follow her, nor his voice saying her name. Then he was forcing her against the wall, and his lips were covering hers. "Oleandera." he whispered, and her name sounded so beautiful when spoken by him.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is extremely inappropriate!" Something inside her wanted to reach out, and drag him back down, but she couldn't. With all her strength, she pushed him away.  
  
He blinked several times, as if awaking from a dream. "Damn... what are you doing to me?" he sounded furious, as if the entire exchange had been her fault. He ran his hands through his hair, an stalked back to the dining room.   
  
She watched him go, and felt something inside her give a little tug. She brought her fingers to her lips, and smiled. He acted as if he hated her one minute, and the next, he was all over her. Would wonders never cease?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry. I've been busy with school, and keeping my boyfriend happy. I'll try to post again soon. Off to German :( R/R 


End file.
